


Numbers

by Gage



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Light-Hearted, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gage/pseuds/Gage
Summary: Legit from marceee24's tumblr:Buddie HC: Buck's previous experience as a construction worker means that Christopher always calls him when Eddie is on the verge of a nervous breakdown while building Ikea furniture.I had too.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: 9-1-1 Tales





	Numbers

**Author's Note:**

> Legit from marceee24's tumblr: _Buddie HC: Buck's previous experience as a construction worker means that Christopher always calls him when Eddie is on the verge of a nervous breakdown while building Ikea furniture._ I had too.

* * *

Christopher is on the phone while sitting at the dining table. There is a piece of paper in front of him with numbers on it. Peering down the hallway he speaks into the phone, “I’m up to Twenty dollars in swear words Buck….”

Christopher smiles before he laughs at the sound of another loud thump coming from his room. “Make that um… Thirty…. can you wait an hour?” He marks down another few numbers. “By then I’ll have enough for a new video game…”

He shakes his head at the nice way Buck laughs. Listening as Buck tells him that it’s not nice to exploit his Dad not being able to build a shelf. He knows Buck is right, but he couldn’t help it. “Okay… okay… I know… bye Buck!” He hangs up, sighing and for a moment he stares at the paper. He was gonna have to find another way to get that money. Face scrunching up as he thinks about it. “I should have waited to call him later.”


End file.
